


Waltz For Carm

by theonlythingthatmeanssomething



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Original Song, waltz for carm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlythingthatmeanssomething/pseuds/theonlythingthatmeanssomething
Summary: It's an older song and it gets boring a little bit but I kinda like it so why not put it here?





	

<https://youtu.be/RNlmYBJtsn8>

hope you'll like it :]


End file.
